1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shingle attaching and removing system and more particularly pertains to a new shingle roofing and removing system for easily removing the shingles from a roof when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a shingle attaching and removing system is known in the prior art. More specifically, a shingle attaching and removing system heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,687,539 5,570,553; 1,642,088; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,039; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,036; and 5,623,802.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shingle roofing and removing system. The inventive device includes sheeting material adapted to be securely attached upon a roof from a bottom edge to a top thereof and being adapted to be disposed beneath shingles which are securely attached to the sheeting material; and also includes a sheeting material removal assembly for removing the sheeting material along with the shingles from the roof.
In these respects, the shingle roofing and removing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily removing the shingles from a roof when needed.